


Our Favorite Human

by changkyuns_tongue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Catboys, Changkyun is a literal baby, Fluff, Hybrids, Multi, catboy changkyun, catboy hyungwon, hyungwon is highkey a brat, this is my first time putting a story up how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuns_tongue/pseuds/changkyuns_tongue
Summary: Yura is just a normal college student. Normal job normal school, normal apartment.The only thing not so normal is her two catboys, Changkyun and Hyungwon. Although they can be a little stressful, okay...a lot stressful, they'll always be her favorite kittys. And she will always be their favorite human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beginning to start backing up my stories on here so I'm starting with this one. It's literally just a bunch of Changkyun and Hyungwon being clingy and possessive but it's kinda cute and fluffy i guess so !!

Yura was woken up to the feeling of the bed sink down beside her. She furrowed her eyebrows in slight annoyance that was most likely caused by her tired state. She was not at all a morning person, but when she barely parted her eyelids to see, she noticed that the bedroom was still dark, hinting to the fact it wasn’t even morning yet. So why she was being woken up at such an ungodly hour, was beyond her. She glanced at the clock only to see 2:16 in bright red. Yura felt long arms wrap around her waist before a soft tail snaked up around her leg.

“Wonnie,” she muttered in a raspy voice, “What the hell?”

“Sorry Noona...Kyunkyun is taking up our entire bed. I couldn’t even sleep one bit.” The blonde catboy replied in a sleepy voice followed by a yawn.

“So you came in here?” Yura questioned, “You could’ve just slept on the floor instead of coming in here and waking me up.” She huffed, pulling the blanket over her head and letting out a loud sigh. By the silence she received from the blonde, she could tell she was being harsh. The feeling of guilt pooled in her stomach, but she was too tired to even whisper an apology. 

Lately, she had been so stressed with work and dealing with two catboys(which don’t get the wrong idea, she loved her boys. But they could be a handful sometimes.) A few nights ago, she had invited one of her guy friends over, who she really had an eye for. Yura had fixed a three course meal(Which she usually just ordered take out), and rented movies and everything, all in hopes of impressing the boy, Lee Jooheon, and maybe even getting him to return the feelings she had been having for him ever since grade school. Everything had actually gone great. She had introduced the boys to Jooheon and it all seemed fine. But the second she laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his hand on Yura’s thigh, Hyungwon and Changkyun had chased the poor college boy out of the small apartment claiming nonsense like “Yura is our human” or “No one touches her like that unless it’s us” Of course, afterwards, the said human had to give her catboys a talk about how she was allowed to have a life outside of taking care of them and that sometimes, she needed a break to actually get to hang out with normal people. But as always, the boys forgot all about that the next day. 

Needless to say, having two clingy boys around you all the time was very stressful, which was the complete opposite of what she needed right now. On top of boy stress, she had just gotten fired from her job as a bartender and one of the best nightclubs around. The pay was well and she really did love the atmosphere of the club. But of course, they had found someone better for the job. So now she was degraded to working at a small fast food joint not too far from her apartment. 

Yura also did online schooling for college. However, her grades were far from high. In fact, she was on the verge of failing almost all of her classes. Luckily, she was on about a three week break, so she was able to relax a little bit more than normal. However, the nonsense with Jooheon had happened during the first week of her break, and two days later, she was still stressing over it. It didn’t help that the boy hadn’t been replying to any of her texts or calls since the night Hyungwon and Changkyun had ran him out.

 

“Noona…” Hyungwon started as he rubbed his face into the crook of Yura’s neck lightly. The said girl shivered at the contact,

“What is it, Wonnie?” She asked with her eyes still closed, feeling herself slowly getting sleepier.

“I’m sorry I woke you up...I know you’ve been having trouble sleeping. I didn’t mean to wake you.” he mumbled softly before pressing a light kiss to her neck as they both drifted off to sleep.

 

Yura groaned as she was woken up for a second time that night, only this time a lot less subtle. She sat up halfway, squinting her eyes, trying to adjust them to the darkness, only to see it was none other than Changkyun that had slammed the bedroom door into the wall, making a loud bang noise before muttering a quiet “Oops.”

“What the fuck will it be this time?” she muttered quietly to herself, looking down to see that Hyungwon had slept through all of the commotion. 

“Sorry, I was trying to come in quietly…But then I tripped over one of Wonnie’s mouse toys and kinda knocked into the door.” The young catboy muttered, black ears flattening down on top of his head as he padded over to the bed, his favorite fuzzy blanket in hand.

“Well why were you even coming in here in the first place? And what time is it?” Yura scolded, obviously in a not so great mood since she had been woken up twice so far, and sleep wasn’t an easy thing for her to get lately. The said girl could barely make out the big frown that painted over her youngest kitty’s face.

“I had a bad dream...and when I woke up, Wonnie wasn’t there. So I came in here because I was lonely and couldn’t sleep. Also it’s around like 4 I think...” He explained, letting out a big sigh as his black tail swung from side to side. Yura shook her head, muttering a small “What a baby.”, before motioning for Changkyun to get into the bed. The frown on the younger’s face slowly disappeared and was replaced by a toothy grin. He climbed onto the bed before snuggling under the blanket.

“Thank you Noona. I love you.” He whispered, nuzzling his face under Yura’s chin.She could hear his faint purring and it made her smile a little.

“I love you too, Kyunnie..Now try to get some rest.” Yura said, wrapping her arms around the catboy’s small frame and drifting back off to sleep surprisingly quick. The last thing she felt before falling into unconsciousness was the relaxing light breath of Changkyun blowing onto her neck.

~

There was a loud crash from outside of the bedroom, startling Yura out of her peaceful rest. Her eyes shot open as she sat up in her bed quickly, noting the absence of her two kitty’s.

“Oh god, what are they up to so early in the morning?” She thought to herself. She rushed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where she heard hushed voices.

“Changkyun, what the fuck. Be more careful, you’ll wake her up.” Hyungwon muttered. As Yura turned the corner, a gasp left her lips as she took in the scene in front of her. There was flour all over the floor along with Changkyun, and an open egg carton with yolk seeping through the cracks of it. His black ears were once again flat against his head as he winced in pain from landing on his tail. Hyungwon looked over, eyes widening when he saw the said girl was already up.

“What is going on in here!?” Yura asked, looking around only to notice that flour was literally EVERYWHERE. Neither of the two boys spoke up, only staring at each other, hoping the other would take the blame. Changkyun was the first to speak up,

“Well you see…” He started, chuckling nervously and straying off, “...HYUNGWON DID IT! We were just trying to make you some breakfast before you woke up because you constantly take care of us and we have annoyed you a lot lately and we don’t want you hating us because then we will get sent to a mean owner that is nowhere near as amazing as you, Noona. But then Wonnie spilt flour everywhere and I told him to clean it up but he wouldn’t and so he told me to go grab the eggs but then i slipped and fell because of the flour and now all the eggs are cracked and you hate us more which is why you yelled at us a second ago and I-I” Changkyun bursted into tears, wiping his eyes with the flour covered sleeves of his dark blue sweater.

“Yah, you brat! It wasn’t my fault!” Hyungwon replied. And before Yura knew it, the two boys were yelling at each other as loud as possible. It was a mess. She tried telling them to stop but it all went to deaf ears as the catboys continued arguing. She sighed before stalking over to them, grabbing Hyungwon by his ear and pulling him away from the younger kitten who was still crying in the floor.

“You, stay here.” Yura said, giving the blonde a stern look and crouching down next to Changkyun.

“Kyunnie,” She started, wiping away flour and stray tears from his cheek, “Who told you I would ever give you guys away?” She asked with concerned eyes, wondering why the boy was so emotional over this. Where had he even gotten that idea.  
“When I had that bad dream last night. You gave us to mean people because we were too much t-to handle. We were giving you so much s-stress that you decided you didn’t want us anymore.” He muttered, sniffling alittle.

“Yah, I would never do that in real life, KyunKyun. You and Wonnie mean everything to me. Literally, my entire world revolves around you cry babies. What would I even do without you guys constantly making my life ten times harder than it already is?” Yura asked with a small laugh, pulling Changkyun into a big hug. She then helped the boy up, giving him a small kiss on top of his head before ruffling his hair.

“Now, how about we get this mess cleaned up and then we can go out and get food?” Yura suggested, smiling when she saw Changkyun’s eyes light up like a little kid in a candy store. He nodded his head quickly before leaving the room to go find the broom and dustpan. 

“Wonnie, you’re helping clean this mess up.” Yura said, noticing the blonde kitty pouting with his arms crossed right where she left him.  
~  
“See, now was that so hard?” She asked as the last bit of the mess was cleaned up. Hyungwon had pouted the entire time, complaining about how his clothes were all floury now.

“Oh quit being a baby.” Yura said, scratching Hyungwon’s “cute little kitty ears” as she liked to call them, lightly, earning a mew from the taller.

“No, now let’s go get food! I call the front seat!” Changkyun shouted, pushing past the two and running to the car. Hyungwon rolled his eyes,

“He’s such a child sometimes.” The blonde muttered shaking his head.

“You’re just jealous he’s cuter than you.” Yura said before walking to the car. Hyungwon’s eyes widened,

“IS NOT!” He yelled but it wasn’t heard since Yura was already outside in a hurry to avoid the catboy’s argument. Once the blonde got to the car, they headed off to the nearest breakfast place, the youngest out of the three singing a made up song about how he was Yura’s favorite. Hyungwon was fed up. The two boys ended up in an argument about who was the cutest. Once they pulled into the restaurant parking lot, the oldest of the three already had a headache brewing because of the boys being so loud.

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT?!” She yelled, startling both the boys, “Jooheon’s cuter than both of you. So shut up or you two won’t be getting any food for the next three days, my god.” She muttered, rubbing her temples. The younger two immediately shut up. In fact, they didn’t talk at all during breakfast, which she wasn’t complaining about. Those two were constantly going at it. It was nice to finally have some peace and quiet for once.  
~

Later that night, Yura was telling the boys goodnight, “Try not to constantly wake me up like last night, alright cuties?” The two boys nodded as they huddled up closer to each other, fluffy tails intertwining together. Right before she closed the door to the bedroom, she heard Changkyun mutter her name. Turning back around and poking her head through the space of the open door, she replied with a “Yes, Kyunnie?”

“Well...What you said earlier, about Jooheon being cuter than us…” The younger started, “Did you mean it?” He asked with innocent eyes and a soft voice Yura mentally cooed at. She tapped her chin a few times,

“Yes.” she said before shutting the door and going to her own room, the two boys pouting over how mean she was, vowing to never go into her room and cuddle with her again…

...Although that promise was broken when Yura woke up the next day to her two favorite catboys curled up again her sides.


End file.
